


Oceans Between You and Me

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Sid had had just about enough of watching Horny and Geno flirting. He knew he was being petty. Seeing what he wanted and never being able to get it.He was so tired of wanting and being alone but nothing seemed to give. It was how things turned out. Everyone around him got to have hockey and family. He got hockey. It was all he was ever meant for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LycanLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanLover/gifts).



> So this is part two of a Christmas gift for one of the best friends I could ever ask for.  
> You're literally the wind beneath my wings, just so you know.  
> This year has been a tough one and to have you a text away has really meant the world to me. You let me talk through of my issues, encouraged the wildest of ideas and would watch hockey with me (Even though we're states away from each other it's so much fun).  
> Like when I finally visit (this will happen!) you're probably going to get one of the most epic hugs and I'll ugly cry all over you because you know how I do.
> 
> PS I wrote a lot of this listening to Seafret - Oceans

 

Sid had had just about enough of watching Horny and Geno flirting. He knew he was being petty.  But once their flirted started happening more and more in the locker room, out on the ice and at team dinners. The way Geno would stray across the locker room and brush his fingers just along the base of Patric’s hair. The way he’d duck in, his mouth close to Patric’s ear as he spoke. It made him furious.

Geno did that to _him._ Geno touched _him_ that way. Those touches, those soft words weren’t meant for anyone other than Sid. At least he thought they weren’t meant for anyone other than him.

Then on ice, when Horny was able to pull Geno back and keep him from fighting, Sid knew there was more to it than a fight. There was something said and it was about Horny. It had to be with the way Patric was trying to calm Geno down. So yeah, maybe Sid was a little pissed that someone other than himself was getting that kind of attention from Geno. That might explain the extra hard checks, the vitriol that spewed from his mouth and the risky shots and passes.

They won and Sid nearly bit a hole in his cheek watching Horny celebrating the last goal with Geno. He watched the way Patric bumped helmets with Geno and how Geno tapped Patric on the ass with a smile that was all teeth and a hint of tongue. 

Sid kept his mouth shut and his eyes anywhere but on them. His tone was clipped with the media and they let him be far sooner than usual. They guys knew something was up but they all knew better and to keep their mouths shut and to let Sid fume. The only two people who didn’t seem to get the message were the two people he wanted to have nothing to do with.

“You should come with us Sid.” Horny offered as he was buttoning his shirt up. “Dinner and hanging out at Geno’s. The perfect way to unwind.”

Sid bit his lip to stop from saying what he really wanted to say. Something along the lines of, sure let’s all unwind while I watch the two of you suck face and leave me behind. Yeah that sounds like a spectacular idea. Why didn’t he think of it? “I think I’m going to sit this one out. You two have fun.”

“But—“ Geno tilted his head as if he were trying to figure something out. Sid hoped like hell he didn’t figure things out. He didn’t need any more embarrassment than necessary.

“I’m tired.” Sid grabbed his bag and didn’t bother tying the laces of his shoes as he shouldered his way through the team and out the locker room. He nearly tripped as he stepped out into the parking lot but he kept moving. He didn’t need anyone talking to him. Sometimes you needed a good angry to get over whatever the fuck this jealousy shit was.

Sid tossed his bag on the floor just inside the doorway. He kicked his shoes off and pulled his tie loose before wadding it up and throwing it on the kitchen counter.  He stabbed at the screen of his phone until he managed to call Nate. He waited a few rings before answered. “What’s up, Sid?”

“Why is it every person I want to date ends up with someone I at one point wanted to date as well?” Sid asked without preamble and Nate started laughing.

“I apologized for Tanger and it was _one_ time.”

“I don’t give a shit about that thing with Tanger anymore. He’s married and his family is awesome.” Sid rolled his eyes. “I just want to know why?”

“Okay Sid,” Nate’s voice grew serious. “The reason so many of the people you like end up together is because they fucking commiserate about how they don’t have a chance with _you._ ”

“What. The. Fuck.” Sid just about threw his phone across the kitchen.

“I’m just calling it how I see it.” Nate answered. “And if you want to be with Geno, then go be with him. It’ll solve a whole lot of your problems.”

“I’m done.” Sid grumbled. “I can’t handle any more of this conversation.”

In the middle of Nate laughing his ass off, the doorbell rang. It only served to make Nate laugh even harder.  Sid didn’t even bother saying goodbye before he hung up the phone. He trudged to the door and stopped short. He would recognize them anywhere. Patric with a halo of light reflecting off of blonde hair and broad muscled shoulders and Geno, slightly smaller bulk but he stood tall and dark. Sid’s hand froze at the door.

When the doorbell rang against, Sid gave in and pulled open the door. “I thought you guys had plans.”

Geno shrugged a shoulder as he made his way into the house without invitation. “We did.”

“But we decided we could do that just as well here.” Patric finished but remained standing on Sid’s front porch. “Can I come in?”

Sid nodded, “Yeah.”

Patric’s smile made Sid’s heart speed up just a fraction. Sid locked the door and padded after Horny and Geno. Geno who was in the kitchen staring at his balled up tie and Sid’s phone on the counter that was currently lit up from a message Nate sent.

“Who you jealous of?” Geno asked as he held Sid’s phone in his hand. When another text came through Sid reached for the phone. His hand wrapped around Geno’s. Geno curled his fingers around the phone to keep it in his grip.  “Geno, give me my phone.”

“No.” Geno narrowed his eyes and flicked over Sid’s shoulder to where Patric was standing.

Sid nearly let out a yelp when Horny grabbed his shoulders and kept him in place. Sid watched in horror as Geno read the newest text message. “Everyone you like end up together?  Maybe a sign you should join the fun. Why Nate say this?”

“Because, well, it’s kind of true.” Sid tried to shrug a shoulder but Patric’s hands on his shoulders stopped the movement. “So I’m going to go do what I do best. Watch game tape and pretend like I’m a robot.”

“You’re not a robot Sid.” Patric’s voice grew soft. “I’ve seen you looking.”

“Yeah,” Sid nodded before tugging free of Patric’s hold on his shoulders. “Looking and that’s all it was. That’s all it could ever be, right? Looking and watching. I think you should both go. Now. Please?”

Geno held up his hands. “We leave. Not want to but we’ll leave.”

Patric’s hand brushed softly across Sid’s shoulders as he started for the front door. “See you in the morning.”

Yeah, the morning where Sid would have to see the both of them once again laughing and smiling at each other. He’d get over it. He always did.

~!~

Sid was fighting fatigue as he dragged into morning skate. He rubbed at his eyes making his way through the hallways and into the locker room. He stopped when all the sound in the locker room faded to faint rustle of clothes being swapped for gear. He looked around curiously and noticed that everyone was looking at him. Sid did a quick shoe check to make sure he didn’t grab a dirty pair of pants or have toilet paper on the heel of his shoe. When it turned out that he did have a fresh pair of jeans without stains on and his shoes were toilet paper free Sid looked for an answer. “What?”

Flower gave a pointed look towards Sid’s stall and spot on the bench. There was a fresh to-go cup of coffee and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich made just how he liked it to be made.  Sid picked up the cup and breathed in the scent of Tim Horton’s coffee that he allowed himself on his bad days. It had just the right amount of sugar, creamer and a hint of cinnamon. There was only one person who knew how he took his coffee on days like this.

Sid didn’t bother giving the team an explanation like they were waiting for. Instead he picked up the sandwich and took a bite out of his before setting it and the napkin beneath it on the shelf in his stall as he swallowed down the coffee.  He changed out of his clothes and into his gear. He was about to head out of the locker room after Flower but Phil stopped him.

“Whatever they did to you, it’s obvious they’re sorry. So don’t kill us on the ice for whoever fucked up?”

Sid raised a brow. “You didn’t see who left it?”

Phil grinned as he smacked Sid on the shoulder, “Nope, it was waiting for you before any of us got in. If you really want to know you should ask Horny because he was here first. But you ate and drank it so you must already know what that apology was about.”

Sid nodded and followed Phil out onto the ice. He caught Patric’s eye and opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t find the words. Geno was resolutely skating, his entire being focused on the drills they were running. It may have been the way Sid came in to practice that had the entire team focused as intensely as they were but it made morning skate fly by.

 It wasn’t until they were showered and out of their gear until he said anything. Even then he waited until most of the team had cleared out.  He sat next to Sid on the bench and set his hand on Sid’s knee. “Not mean to hurt.”

“I know.” Sid nodded with his eyes focused on Geno’s hand. He stood up and offered Geno a smile. “I’m heading home, you should too. Tomorrow night’s game is going to be rough.”

Geno scoffed, getting the picture that the subject was dropped. “Philly rough but they don’t have what we have.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Sid questioned with a raised brow.

“Secret weapon, can’t tell you or else it not so secret.” Geno smirked as he hip checked Sid out of the way.

~!~

The game was rough. They barely pulled out a win in overtime but they did.  Sid’s entire body was aching from a dirty hit and he dreaded getting on the plane in a few short hours to fly up to Toronto. Sid was tugging on his shirt with a grimace and was just about to give up putting on his dress shirt when Geno moved behind him.

“Let me help.” Geno’s voice was soft and he held the shirt low enough Sid didn’t jar the bruised muscle too much slipping into it. Sid shivered at the way Geno brushed warm hands against his shoulders. “Should lie down and ice.”

He felt the heat of Patric’s gaze on him and Geno. The way Patric’s bright eyes tracked the movement of Geno’s hands sent a flare of heat down Sid’s spine. Sid felt himself waver under Geno’s hands but the worked the buttons on his shirt. He shifted uncomfortably and gave up on tucking his shirt in and ended up slipping into his suit jacket at Geno’s prompting. Sid glanced over his shoulder at Geno and his voice was a whisper, “Thanks.”

“Welcome.” Geno nodded before heading across the locker room towards where Hags and Patric were laughing at some joke Phil snuck in to their conversation.

For the first time in forever Sid bypassed his usual seating arrangement when they got on the plane. He grabbed an isolated spot in hopes that he could lean back in the seat, his feet kicked out in front of him without fear of bothering anyone by the action. They had finally hit smooth air and Sid took the light muscle relaxer that one of the trainers gave him when Patric ambled down the aisle with a huge ice pack in his hand. Sid blamed the pain killers for the lack of reaction when Patric sat down next to him and pressed the pack to Sid’s side and held it there.

“Geno said you might need this.” Patric offered after Sid starred him down.

“Thanks. I could have gotten it myself but I didn’t want to move. It’ll be better once I work it out and get some rest in an actual bed.” Sid muttered out. “Trainers weren’t worried just said I’d be sore.”

Patric nodded as Sid spoke. Side was only talkative like this after pain killers so he let him talk. “We should have seen it coming though. They always manage to get a hit in when we play.”

Patric let Sid babble until he was drifting off into sleep against his shoulder. Patric waited until the icepack warmed and dropped it between his feet. He debated on getting up but figured he could handle a little bit of discomfort if it would help give Sid some relief. It was like Geno had said earlier. Sid takes care of everyone but people don’t stop to take care of him. Maybe that’s what they needed to do to prove to Sid that they were serious about this. That’s what they were going to keep doing.

~!~

If Sid hadn’t seen the pictures that the guys had taken of he and Patric on the plane, he wouldn’t have believed it happened. He ignored the chirps and the smartass texts he got along with the picture attached. He might have saved it on his phone but he’d never willingly admit to it. He didn’t fail to notice the way Patric’s arm was far enough over on the arm rest to make sure the icepack stayed in place while he slept. He remembered being woken up by Flower’s hand tapping his cheek, seeing Patric and Geno at the back of the plane speaking softly to each other.

He still felt those irrational pangs of jealousy in his gut whenever he saw them like that. Their heads bent close together, their shoulders brushing and hands touching. He wanted that. Not just the aspects of their relationship but he wanted to be with them. He wanted to share those touches. But he couldn’t. When they came over that night, they didn’t know what they were asking. He couldn’t have them for one night and be done with it.

He’d always want more.

Sid pushed past the want and tried to get back to normal. He was sitting across the table from Geno and Patric, watching the way Geno rest his arm across the back of Patric’s chair. His fingers brushed against Patric’s shoulder when no one was paying attention. Sid couldn’t remember what joke had been said but the way Geno sent a sly smirk toward him looked so ridiculous Sid nearly choked on his laughter. 

His cheeks were flushed and his eyes watering from the mirth. He ignored the way his heart skipped in his chest from the soft look Patric sent him and the way Geno tapped his instep lightly and left their feet tangled together underneath the table.

Sid felt himself shifting and relaxing into his chair. He let Geno’s ankle rest against his without worrying about what it would mean. He traded smiles and laughter with Patric and didn’t count it as wrong. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest. He let them go.  Instead of Geno _and_ Patrick they were just Geno, just Patric.

That angry, flare of jealousy had been tempered.

Just like always.

 

~!~

                They were celebrating an amazing win. Sid was still high from scoring a hat trick. From seeing the points put up by Sheary and Kessel. Geno and Patric got assists. They fought hard after such a thorough beat down it felt good to know that they could pull themselves back up and win. They had to keep winning. They would. Sid could feel it. That or the excitement and adrenaline skewed his judgement but he knew his team. He knew what they were capable of achieving.

                “Sid!” Geno wrapped an arm around Sid’s neck and pressed a hot kiss to his cheek. “You best out there tonight!”

                Sid laughed at the raised brow the Flower sent him but let Geno hold him longer than was necessary. He patted Geno’s stomach and let his hand rest there as he looked up at Geno. “I believe **we** were the best out there. All of us.”

                Geno grinned but shook off Sid’s insistence as he guided him around the table and to sit next to Patric. He wasted no time getting Patric’s attention. “Sid say he not best tonight. Tell him he crazy if think that.”

                Patric smirked at what was obviously drunk Geno but humored him as he turned towards Sid. “Not everyone could get a hat trick after a game like we had.”

                “But—“ Sid started but Geno set his hand over Sid’s mouth. He rested his forehead against the side of Sid’s face and closed his eyes. His hand sat heavy and warm on Sid’s thigh.  “No Sid. Take compliment.”

                Sid looked over at Patric as if to say _really?_ Patric grinned before emptying the rest of his beer. Sid watched the way Patric’s throat worked with each pull and Sid definitely had a bit more to drink then he planned on if he was admiring Patric’s neck and enjoying the way Geno’s hand felt on his leg.

                “You okay their Sid?” Flower’s voice broke over the sound of laughter and music. Sid felt his eyes widen and he fanned himself. “I think I need water but these guys aren’t moving any time soon.”

                Flower wrestled Geno to his feet long enough for Sid to scoot out and tugged Sid to his feet. When Geno started to protest Flower tutted, “Someone has to watch out for the captain. Plus we have super-secret Canadian things to speak of.”

                Geno scoffed, “I take care of Sid. We take care of Sid.”

                Flower patted Geno softly on the shoulder. “We know but let me tonight.”

                Geno’s eyes darted back and forth between Flower and Sid before he let out sigh and shooing them off. “Come up with better excuse next time. Super-secret Canadian things.”

                Patric sent Sid an understanding nod before grabbing Geno’s attention with something that had him hiccupping with laughter. Sid did his best to ignore it and followed after Flower. It didn’t take long before Flower had bottle of cold water in his hand and waiting Sid out.  When Sid wasn’t forth coming, Flower finally had enough. “Are you going to address what was going on there, what has been going on for the past few weeks?”

                “Nothing is going on.” Sid said before he emptied the bottle of water. He wiped the excess from his lips and smirked. “Nothing.”

                Flower nodded his head. “That’s why they look like they want to eat you alive and you look like you wouldn’t mind if they left a few bruises.”

                It took Sid a minute to comprehend what Flower said. His drunken brain couldn’t keep up with translating from French to English but when he did, he felt his cheeks burn. Maybe it was the burn of the alcohol or the fact that Sid had wanted to say it for so long and Flower just happened to be there. Flower was the only one who wouldn’t betray his trust.  “It’s never going to happen, Flower. You know it and I know it. **_It_** never happens. Not when it involves me. No matter how much I want it to happen, it doesn’t. Because I’m me and I can’t have that.  By the time I am able to have it, everyone will have moved on.”

Flower’s mouth dropped open shocked at what Sidney had said. “Fuck, Sid. Is that what you really think?”

Sid crushed the empty water bottle against the bar top before fixing Flower with a broken look. “It’s what I know. I think it’s time to go home. I’ll catch an Uber or something.”

Flower watched the way Sid disappeared. He startled when Olli set a hand on his shoulder. “Sid okay?”

“I don’t know.” Flower rubbed a hand over his mouth. “I think he wants to be.”

“How do we fix it?” Olli asked.

Flower looked over his shoulder at where Geno and Horny were laughing at Phil who was gesticulating wildly and almost knocked a hand into Hag’s face. The ideas were already spinning in his mind and he had an idea of how he could help Sid realized that he did get to have **_it_.**

 

~!~

It was movie night on the road. Which meant that Sid was pulled out of the safe haven of his hotel room and into someone else’s to watch whatever the guys could decide on. This time it was Flower who wouldn’t let him get out of it. He dragged Sid half-dressed out of his room, tugging a shirt on and shoved him into what he assumed was Geno’s room since Geno had prime seating on one of the beds. Patric was at the foot of the bed and in control of the remote.

“Sid!” Geno said happily as the door opened and Flower shoved him to sit next to Geno. He wrapped an arm around Sid’s shoulders in a happy side hug before settling back and toeing at Patric’s thigh. “Pick already. Sid come so it better be good.”

Sid settled against the pillow that had somehow remained untouched and watched the way Flower settled himself happily on the floor. Sid ignored the stutter in his chest at the way Patric settled himself across Sid and Geno’s legs, half curled and propped up just enough that he wouldn’t be in their way to watch the movie.

Sid didn’t pay attention to the movie once it got started. He sunk into pleasant heat of Geno’s body pressed against his side. The way Patric acted like a blanket didn’t help matters either. He was lulled into a warm happy doze. 

He woke up to Geno’s hand rubbing heavy on his chest. “Sid, you stay?”

He thought he was dreaming. It was in the way that Geno looked at him. Eyes cast low and the indulgent happy curl of his lips. The soft, gentle tone lulled him further into the warm cocoon of bodies and blankets that he had wrapped himself in.

“Sid,” Patric set a hand on Sid’s cheek. His thumb brushed across delicate bone. “You have to wake up.”

Sid rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Geno was still lying on the bed and curled into Sid. “Can stay if you want.”

Patric raised a brow, leaving the decision one hundred percent in Sid’s hands. He was more perceptive than a sleepy Geno. He reached a hand out to help Sid to his feet. He stole a quick hug before nudging Sid towards the door. “Sleep well, Sid.”

Sid knew his face was burning and he was smiling as he waved a quick goodbye. He looked over his shoulder and saw the way Patric slipped into bed with Geno. Completely trusting Sid to shut the door behind himself. Sid felt light as he made his way back to his room and curled up into bed.  

When he dreamed it was of blonde hair, plush lips, Russian words being whispered in his ear. It left him feeling warm, curled up tight in the hotel blankets. It was almost as satisfying as it would have been if it was Geno instead of plain white sheets.

~!~

                It was early, cold and Sid was sick. He couldn’t breathe out of his nose. His eyes were watering and he was pretty sure a cold would be much better than the flu he was pretty sure he had caught. His stomach was turning and he could feel the acid burn at the back of his throat. He was sure if he could throw up he’d feel better.

                He had wrapped himself in blankets and parked himself on the couch. He didn’t even register that today was a day he had to be at the rink for practice. He just had to get out of damp, sweaty sheets and somewhere with less stagnant air.

                He was two seconds away from sleep when someone knocked on his door before opening it the rest of the way. Sid glanced over the back of the couch and saw Geno shrugging out of his jacket looking around trying to find Sid. Once he spotted the lump of blankets on the couch he stopped. “Sid?”

                “ ’M sick. Shouldn’t be here.” Sid mumbled.

                Geno snuck a cool hand to press against Sid’s forehead and he started speaking low and in Russian to himself. He disappeared into the kitchen and then Sid could have sworn Geno was talking to someone about Sid being sick at home but Geno was out of sight.

                “Sid, need to get up and go back to bed.” Geno was tugging Sid up and out of the nest of blankets. Sid let his weight rest on Geno as they trudged up the stairs.  “Bed’s nasty.”

                “I changed sheets, opened window. Get in shower, clean clothes and take medicine. I take care of you.” Geno nudged Sid into the bathroom and turned the knobs to get the shower started. “Go.”

                Sid nodded and started to undress without consideration to where Geno was. If he had felt the slightest bit normal he might have closed the door or made a show of undressing. Instead the lure of feeling clean won in the war of fatigue.

                He blanked out between the shower, getting dressed and back into bed. All he knew was Geno was waking him up with a bowl of warm soup. “Sid, need to eat and trainer said to take this.”

                Sid sat up in bed and let Geno set a tray over his lap. The medicine was in a prescription bottle so he had been out for a while. “What is it?”

                “Antibiotic and stuff for stomach and cold.” Geno explained as he settled on the bed next to Sid. “Said to drink lots of water, eat, rest and not come to practice for rest of week. Might miss game against Leafs.”

                “No, I’m not going to miss the game.” Sid protested as he spooned in the soup. “I’ll be fine by then.”

                Geno rolled his eyes. “Horny is going to bring more food, Gatorade. Your kitchen is empty.”

                Sid hummed under his breath already feeling the pull of sleep.  He woke up briefly when a cool clothe was placed across his forehead and Patric got him to take more medicine. It normally would have made him uncomfortable having people in his house while he was down for the count but he could hear Geno shuffling around, and felt Patric lying next to him reading.

                Once he was feeling close to human both Geno and Patric left Sid to himself. There was plenty of soup left in the fridge and the freezer for him to reheat. It was all home-made soups that Sid had no idea what they were but knew it was stuff that Geno’s mom had taught Geno to make and he had a feeling that Patric had done the same. He had soup from across the globe. Sid rubbed the grit from his eyes and was thankful that his stomach had settled and he could breathe out of his nose fifty percent of the time.

                His house felt a bit lonely and he had one more day of trainer enforced time off before he could head back in to get cleared for practice and to play during the game on Tuesday. He had gotten used to having Patric reading next to him or hearing Geno’s voice floating around the house.  It was weird not being around them or having someone checking in on him when he had slept too long. He took to cleaning and getting his house back in order to keep his mind occupied.

                It didn’t work. Geno’s sweater was draped over the back of the couch. Patric had left his books all around the house. Sid grabbed everything and put it on the counter where he wouldn’t forget it in the morning.

                Sid ignored the curious looks he got when he tucked Geno’s sweater in his stall before dropping Patric’s books on the bench. The French Contingent was the only people already there and he knew he’d be getting the fifth degree from Flower later. He checked in with the trainers and they told him to take it easy and that he’d be getting limited ice time during the game. He was glad to be back though.

                He skated in lazy circles around the rink only stopping once Flower gestured him over.

                “I don’t mean to presume anything here Sid—“

                Sid rolled his eyes, “You do.”

                “As I was saying, I’m glad that you had someone looking out for you. Geno and Horny, they’re good guys, yeah?” Flower nudged Sid back on his skates. “Maybe it’s a sign.”

                Sid huffed out a breath and was thankful once a whistle was blown. “You know that’s a crock of shit.”

                “Have you ever stopped to think that if they haven’t given up on you yet then maybe they aren’t going to and this is something you can have?” Flower offered.

                Sid shook his head and he flipped a switch in his mind. He was still foggy from being sick. He didn’t need the added distraction that Flower gave him. He needed to focus. He didn’t need to go back to thinking in terms of what ifs. He was happy with what he had and friend ship was all he was going to get.

~!~

                Sid didn’t give much thought to what Flower had suggested. They had a series of games with a day break between games. There wasn’t enough time to think. Only time to react and refocus on who they’d be facing on the ice. 

When poker night rolled around Flower was there dragging Sid out of his room and down the hall into Carl’s. Everyone was already situated and Sid sat with his back pressed against the wall listening and watching.

Bones came in late and sat next to Sid. He leaned over to explain his tardiness, “Skyping with the girls.”

“How are they?”

“Good. Got to read _Goodnight Moon_.” His grin was infectious and Sid couldn’t help but return the smile. “You okay?”

Sid raised a brow, “Why?”

“You still look a bit tired. I figure you’re still getting back to one hundred percent.” Bones shrugged a shoulder.  “You had everyone worried when you didn’t show up for practice and then Geno shocked everyone.”

“What he do?” Sid asked.

“He went to check in on you and called back saying he wasn’t leaving you by yourself.” Bones grinned. “Sully was pissed having both of you miss and I’m pretty sure Geno got bitched out the next practice.”

“He didn’t tell me any of this.” Sid grumbled.

“He wouldn’t.” Bones shrugged a shoulder. “But I figured you’d want to know. He and Patric, they both looked out for you, you know?”

Sid nodded slowly. He patted Bones on the shoulder as he stood up. “I think I am going to go to bed early.”

“Sure thing. Rest up.”

Sid nodded, “Don’t let things get too crazy and make sure they get out of here at a reasonable time.”

Bones laughed, “You’re telling the wrong guy but I’ll pass on the message.”

Sid padded back to his room. His thoughts swirled around the thought of Geno facing Sully’s ire to stay and take care of him. The fact that both Geno and Patric had risked catching what Sid had by hanging around him, taking care of him like they did. You didn’t find people like that often. When you did, you kept them.

Sid flopped back onto his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. He was fucked. So completely fucked.

A soft knock at the door kept Sid from traveling any further down that path. He got up, rubbed at his face and opened the door. Patric had his hands tucked into his pants and looked out of place in the middle of the hotel hallway. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Oh.” Sid swallowed down everything he wanted to say and instead decided on, “Yeah. I just –“

Patric slipped passed Sid and into the room. He sat on the edge of Sid’s bed with his elbows resting on his knees. Sid immediately moved to sit next to Patric. He could feel the anxiety wafting off of him. “What is it?”

“There’s only one thing that I can think of about why you keep avoiding us.” Patric’s voice was soft and he wouldn’t look Sid in the eye.  “Do you really think we’d hurt you?”

“I don’t think that either of you would mean to but it would happen.” Sid answered and lay back on the bed with his arm over his eyes.  He startled when Patric set a warm hand on Sid’s waist. He didn’t say anything until Sid moved his arm from his face and looked him in the eye.

“You really have no idea how long we’ve wanted you, do you?”

“You can’t say that.” Sid’s voice broke.

“Why?”

“Because all I can think about is kissing you.” Sid whispered as he moved from the bed and started towards the door. He opened the door and felt his heart stutter with guilt seeing Geno standing on the other side. “Please.”

He didn’t know what he was asking for but it wasn’t for Geno to come into his room and to shut the door. It wasn’t for Patric to be standing behind him. Sid shivered at the feeling of Patric’s breath ghosting over the back of his neck. The way Patric set his hands at Sid’s waist, his fingers brushing against skin. Geno leaned in, pressing his forehead against Sid’s with his eyes closed.

“When you ready, we’ll be waiting. Always wait for you, Sid.” Geno reached up, brushing a thumb against Sid’s lips. “Always.”

Sid stood frozen in his hotel room as Patric pressed a soft kiss against his neck. Geno stepped back and opened the door. “When you ready, you know where we are.”

Sid nodded. He almost let his eyes falls closed but he wanted to see them. He needed to know how sincere they were. What he saw made him want to reach out and stop them from leaving.  He wanted to take everything they were offering him but he was so damn scared. He swallowed all the words that were fighting their way out of his throat and watched them walk back down the hall and into Geno’s room. They had shown him how much they wanted this with him and now he needed to show them.

~!~

He waited until they were back in Pittsburgh when there wasn’t an over flow of adrenaline from a good game and they weren’t on the road surrounded by the expectation of being the best. Sid had made a trip out to one of the best hidden secrets of Pittsburgh and grabbed Kanelbullar for Patric and Vatrushka for Geno. He hoped they’d both be reminded of home. He got Geno’s favored tea and Patric’s coffee on the drive in to morning skate. He set both on their stalls and focused on dressed.

                Geno and Patric walked in together, talking quietly to each other and they didn’t notice the sweets until Carl said something. He had darted passed Patric’s stall and paused. He looked around the dressing room and snapped his fingers getting Patric’s attention. “Where did you get this? I haven’t had decent kanelbullar here, ever.”

                “What?” Patric blinked as he walked over to his stall. He grabbed his coffee and took a deep breath before he picked up the pastry and bit into it. He let out a satisfied hum before taking another bite. “I’m not sure but this is perfect.”

                “Okay, who’s the pastry fairy because it’s not fair that they visited Geno and Horny but forgot the rest of us? I want a taste of home too.” Flower widened his eyes and let his lips wobble with a dramatic flare. “I miss home too.”

                “We just got back from Canada you don’t get to talk about missing home.” Phil rolled his eyes.

                “Still not fair. Geno is acting like he hasn’t eaten in years and Horny’s lost his ability to speak. I want to know where to find these delicacies.” Flower pouted but went about getting ready to get on the ice. He shared a quick look with Sid. As if he were saying, ‘I see what you’re doing and I approve. Keep at it’.

                Sid ducked his head down with a small smile as Geno set a hand on the side of Sid’s neck before heading out onto the ice. Patric nodded and followed Hags out. Sid could hear Hags going on about how Horny should have shared. He knew how hard it was to find good food. Sid liked the way Patric’s laughter filtered down the hall. He did that. He gave them to moment of home.

~!~

                Team dinners had become something Sid had started to look forward to. He’d be pressed in between Geno and Patric as they ate. He felt his cheeks warm from their attention. It was just soft conversations and gentle touches but it meant the world to Sid. Their chairs had moved closer and Sid finally did exactly what he wanted to. He reached out, beneath the table and tangled his fingers with Geno’s. He was happy and felt like he could be happy with them. He tucked his ankle around Patric’s and laughed at the latest antics of Flower’s daughters and Vero. His smile grew when he caught Geno sending Patric a look out the corner of his eyes.  

                Sid may have moved slow and took his time but he made sure that they knew he was going into this with the same intentions as they were. He was in this for as long as they would have him. He laughed at the sly joke that Patric slipped in on Flower. Sid tilted his head back and laughed until his stomach ached.  Patric was laughing just a hard and as they came down from the joke, Patric swiped a thumb beneath Sid’s eye from where a tear had fallen.  Sid felt his breath catch from the gentle touch.  He licked his lips and felt a rush at the way Patric’s eyes tracked the movement.

                If they were anywhere but here, Sid wouldn’t have resisted. He would have leaned over to taste the last remnants of coffee on Patric’s lips. His fingers tightened against Geno’s hand and he took a deep breath. They had time. When they got back they had a game and then there two days they had to themselves.

~!~

                The game was a rush from beginning to end. They always fought hard against the Bruins. Sid bit ice more than his fair share but it was expected. Geno took penalties that he could have avoided and gloves were thrown. Even after all that, Sid still couldn’t fight the rush of having Geno and Patric’s eyes glued to his as he shrugged on his suit jacket. He sent Geno a wide smile before walking out to his car and heading home. If it wasn’t tonight then it would be tomorrow. They had waited long enough for him that he could do a little waiting for them if need be.

                He toed out of his shoes at the door and dropped his keys on the counter. He slipped out of his jacket as he started towards the kitchen for a glass of water. He leaned back and closed his eyes.  For the first time in a long time he was feeling hopeful. That out of everything that has been brewing between the three of them was possible and it would turn out to be a _good_ thing.  It had been a long time since Sid had felt good about anything other than hockey and he never thought he’d feel this way about anyone.

                “What you think about that makes you smile like that?” Geno’s voice broke Sid from his thoughts and he felt his smile widen further. He must have really been lost in his thoughts if he didn’t hear Geno or Patric come inside.

                “You.” Sid answered and he looked over towards Patric. “The both of you.”

                “Sid.” Patric’s voice broke as he spoke Sid’s name. Before Sid could think Patric’s lips brushed against his. “Please?”

                Sid breathed out his answer against Patric’s lips, “Yes.” He let Patric move him, putting Sid’s back to Geno and Patric resting against the counter. Patric’s hand was warm against his jaw and the fingers of his other hand curled in Sid’s shirt in a loose hold.  Sid shivered at the way Patric teased his lips open and took the time to find out what made Sid melt into him. It wasn’t until he could feel the warmth from Geno against his back that Sid reluctantly pulled back from Patric’s lips. His eyes were still closed and he could feel himself hum in satisfaction at the way Geno held him. Geno’s hands were hot as they wrapped around Sid’s stomach and chest. Sid could feel the burn of Geno’s stubble against his cheek as Geno rocked them slowly.

                “Thought we could never have this with you.” Geno admitted softly. His voice was hoarse and sounded as if he were almost afraid to admit to it. “Thought you never see what we mean. But you saw. You gave us chance.”

                Sid tilted his head back to rest on Geno’s shoulder. His lips parted when Geno pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck. It wasn’t enough though. He wanted to know what it was like to kiss Geno. To have all of their attention and to make them feel as good as they were making him feel.  He turned in Geno’s hold and pushed up on his toes to kiss Geno. He let out a breath of surprise when Geno pressed him back against Patric. He dipped into Sid’s mouth and swallowed down Sid’s moan.

                He never thought he’d be allowed to feel this way with anyone, loose, free and _so_ wanted. Their every touch sent pulses of tenderness that Sid hadn’t felt before. It was freeing to be with them like this. The slide of skin against skin and the feeling as if he was being worshipped for who he was and not for the way he played hockey.

                Sid arched under their hands. His fingers gripped the bed sheets and he pressed his face into the pillows. It was too much but not enough at once. He got lost in Patric’s eyes and the way he’d moved. The strength of Geno’s hands, the way he urged Sid just how he wanted. Sid felt like he was losing his mind with the feeling of Geno’s hands on his hips, kneading muscle.

                It was more than he ever expected to get from either of them. A blur of Russian, Swedish and broken English.

~!~

                Sid woke up pressed in between Patric and Geno. It was just barely light out. Geno had an arm slung over Sid’s stomach and sharing Sid’s pillow. Patric had curled up against Sid’s back. His knees were pressed in tight against Sid’s and their feet tangled together. Sid wasn’t normally one to lie in bed but he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay in bed with them for as long as they would let him.

                “Morning Sid.” Patric whispered before he pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. He couldn’t help the way he shivered under the contact. He could feel Patric’s smile against his skin. “Morning Patric.”

                “Thought this was a dream.” Patric admitted sleepily. His hand ran down Sid’s side and didn’t stop until he bumped against Geno’s hand. Sid smiled when he felt Geno grip Patic’s hand in his own. He pressed a kiss to Sid’s forehead. “Best to wake up to.”

                It really was the best thing to wake up to, Patric and Geno. The feeling of happiness lingered in Sid’s chest and the satisfaction in his muscles.  He grinned when he watched Geno shuffle into the bathroom rubbing at his eyes. He had curled further into Patric’s hold and had started to drift of when Geno came back. Sid didn’t think anything of the shifting and the way Geno draped himself over them until he heard the shutter of the phone camera and the sound of a text being sent off. Geno had his phone in hand.

                “Geno?”

                “Now Nate be jealous. You get both of us.” Geno explained as he handed over the phone and Sid barely caught the message Nate sent back **GET IT SID!!!** He was laughed into Geno’s mouth and let them wake him up properly. Yeah, this was the best thing that happened to him in a long time and he was lucky that Geno and Patric were kind enough to wait for him to see what was right in front of him.           

                Sid wasn’t supposed to have this. He thought that he was made for hockey and hockey alone. That he had used up all his luck with the friends he made, the team he was on and his health. He didn’t think he would ever get something like this. But having it, keeping it, that was what truly made him lucky.


End file.
